


This Feels Like Falling In Love

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Mild Smut, Smitten Markus (Detroit: Become Human), bascially just markus loving connor, simon is a cockblock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: Markus finally understood what the humans meant by ‘feeling at peace’ as he laid besides Connor.If the serene look that covered his love’s immaculate features was anything to go by, Connor was feeling the same way as he did. Yeah, they had stresses and worries (mainly concerning the ongoing revolution and integration of androids amongst humans) but right now, in this moment, the world only consisted of the two of them and their immediate surroundings. Markus couldn’t wish for anything more.





	This Feels Like Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> My soul has been claimed by these two, someone send help!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's read/left kudos/commented on my previous RK1K fics, there's more to come so please stick around!!
> 
> Title/fic inspired by Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran
> 
> Happy reading, snowflakes <3

Markus finally understood what the humans meant by ‘feeling at peace’ as he laid besides Connor, his love, his partner in crime. His system blinked in the background of his mind, reminding him of his slight exhaustion and higher than usual temperatures but it caused him no worries; he knew the cause of them already and, frankly, he’d risk overheating again if it meant he could claim Connor as his once more.

If the serene look that covered his love’s immaculate features was anything to go by, Connor was feeling the same way as he did. Yeah, they had stresses and worries (mainly concerning the ongoing revolution and integration of androids amongst humans) but right now, in this moment, the world only consisted of the two of them and their immediate surroundings. Markus couldn’t wish for anything more.

What they lay on didn’t technically class as a bed, at least not by human standards. However, it served its purposes for the two of them; consisting of two tattered blankets and a handful of soft cushions, albeit slightly dirty from being abandoned in a junkyard. Androids all around the church that they were currently seeking refuge in had their own set-ups similar to this, the blankets and cushions (and substitute items that served just as well) had been scavenged throughout the many trips made to nearby junkyards and garbage dumps. Luckily, androids didn’t suffer from cold temperatures as severely as humans did and so these items were more of a luxury than a necessity – providing comfort and familiarity for most.

Being the leader, Markus was given the small but private storeroom at the back of the church. Against his protests, mind you; it took his friends countless hours to persuade him to use it, eventually claiming that he needs to give himself time alone where he isn’t tempted to help every single android around despite being close to collapsing due to low energy levels. That scenario had already happened twice.

Connor’s hand snaking around his waist and a low whisper to his ear also helped to persuade him, though.

And as Markus stared into those warm brown eyes of his lover, he definitely didn’t feel the usual guilt he felt for having an added luxury. Anyway, Connor had consistently reminded him that he deserved to be selfish once in a while after all that he did for everyone. Nobody argued against it, either.

“What are you thinking about?” Connor suddenly spoke into the silence that had fallen between them, nudging his head slightly so that his nose bumped Markus’ gently. Markus smiled, his forehead pressed to Connor’s as he shifted onto his side to mimic Connor’s position. He rested a hand over the RK800’s hip, rubbing circles into the area with his thumb.

Connor’s eyes fluttered closed, his breathing soft against Markus’ face. It was funny how androids didn’t need to breathe and yet, since the function had been given to them to help them appear more human and therefore fit in with society, most deviants decided to keep the function. Perhaps it was for familiarity? For Markus, it was to remind him that he _was alive_. He may not be human but he can breathe and they wouldn’t take that away from him.

“I’m happy.” Markus said, remembering that Connor had asked him a question. His response may not have revealed much but Markus could tell, from the look that fell over Connor’s now opened eyes, that the other understood what he meant by it.

The corners of Connor’s mouth tilted up in a smile, and he let out a soft sigh. “Me too.”

They remained like that for almost 11 minutes, according to the internal clock ticking away silently in Markus’ system. It was comfortable though, and feeling Connor’s warm breath ghosting over his skin, the smell of sex still lingering in the air around them, Markus felt no intentions of moving.

That was, until their peace was rudely interrupted.

_ACHOO!_

Three things happened in the next second that caused Markus’ system to lag as it tried to detect the source of the intrusive sound.

First, Markus jumped so badly from shock that he tumbled onto the wooden floorboards that the ‘bed’ they were on was covering. Whilst doing so, he shouted out a string of curse words so colourful that they would have put one of Carl’s paintings to shame. Lastly, Markus’ hand had flailed behind him just far enough to knock into the stack of boxes to his side, causing the top two to come crashing down to the floor and spilling supplies out from their unsecured lids.

Markus was confused for all of two seconds, when he glanced over to Connor to find the android looking a mix between confusion, disgust and bewilderment. In that instant, Markus realised what the sound had been.

Connor had sneezed.

And, judging from the look still etched into his previously calm features, that had never happened before.

Markus couldn’t hold back the loud bark of laughter that erupted from his voicebox as he sat himself up from the floor. Connor watched him, his head tilted to the side in a way that made Markus only able to compare him to a lost puppy. It was adorable.

“I’m sorry, babe,” Markus started, shuffling closer to Connor and situating himself back on top of the blankets. If Connor wasn’t so pre-occupied, he would have beat his ass for calling him babe. “I didn’t mean to laugh.”

Connor just smiled, raising his eyebrows. He knew Markus too well.

“Okay, maybe I meant to laugh but I wasn’t laughing at you in particular. More, I was laughing at your face?” Markus bit his lip; that was no better.

“Wow. Thanks.” Connor deadpanned, turning his face from Markus.

Markus stifled another laugh, his hand reaching out to rest under Connor’s chin and turn his beautiful face back to him. “I said I’m sorry!” he whined, thumb brushing over Connor’s bottom lip. Connor smiled but his eyes matched those of a smirk.

“I know.” Connor said, tongue darting out from between his lips to Markus’ thumb and sucking teasingly. This time, it was Markus’ turn to raise his eyebrows as he leant closer to his lover, body hovering over the other’s. Connor’s body being bare and open for him underneath his own was more than a turn on for Markus, but he held back. “What just happened?” Connor asked, eyes flicking between Markus’ eyes and his lips even though his voice resembled nothing but innocence.

Markus smiled, “You sneezed, love.”

Connor’s eyebrows furrowed together and when he didn’t respond for a while Markus noted that he was currently researching the definition of ‘sneeze’. He couldn’t hold back the smirk at his lover’s antics. He may be a deviant but the need to understand everything as a detective would still resided deep within him. It was part of what made Markus fall for him, though.

Seeing the confusion on Connor’s face fade slightly but not completely, Markus decided to help him stop fixating on the facts. Leaning closer to the other, Markus closed the gap between them just enough to press a light kiss to Connor’s lips.

Instantly, Connor was brought out of his mind and back to the events happening in the present, mouth responding to Markus’ automatically as though his sole purpose of existence was to kiss him.

Markus smiled, pulling away. He didn’t move too far away though, instead opting to throw a leg over Connor so that he was now straddling the ex-detective, hands splayed over his bare chest and feeling the irregular beats of his thirium pump regulator.

“Sorry for scaring you.” Connor suddenly said, genuine worry on his face as he recalled Markus jumping up in shock. Markus just giggled – yeah, he freaking giggled – hands sliding up from Connor’s chest to cup his face as he bent down to capture his lips in another sweet kiss.

But before they could get carried away, Markus pulled away again. Only far enough to speak his next words, his lips brushing over Connor’s as they moved. “Don’t apologise. You’re cute when you sneeze.”

And then, with a smirk, Markus re-joined his lips to Connor’s and this time when Connor went to reciprocate the kiss Markus let him, swallowing the mewls and moans that managed to slip from Connor’s mouth. Connor wasted no time in grabbing at Markus’ hips, drawing the RK200 closer to him without bothering to break the kiss. Markus didn’t think he could love this man anymore but every day he proved him wrong.

He voiced as much, through their private connection though because Markus didn’t want to draw his lips from Connor’s anytime soon. Connor didn’t reply with words but he didn’t need to because Markus already knew what he was going to say from the way he ran his hands from Markus’ hips to his ass and squeezed possessively, welcoming Markus to slide between his legs with nothing but moans,

Markus wanted to take his time this time round, not like earlier when the adrenaline of almost being caught during a scavenger hunt had almost had disastrous results for the both of them. No, this time Markus wanted to savour Connor and everything that he had. He wanted to show Connor just how perfect he was in his eyes by making Connor feel every ounce of love that flowed through his system.

Moving his lips from Connor’s – despite the protests that fell from the RK800’s mouth – Markus placed them to the dip between his jaw and neck, biting down harsh enough to draw a spine-tingling groan from Connor. “Fuck,” the other threw a hand over his mouth to hold in the sounds that kept threatening to escape.

Markus was quick to pull his hand away, forcing it above the other’s head instead. “I want to hear you.” was all Markus stated before his lips attacked Connor’s neck again.

“Are you guys okay? We heard a bang – it sounded like someone fell or somethi-” followed the sound of the storeroom door being barged open. Markus would usually jump away from Connor but his mind was occupied and he had one thing circling it to do and that definitely didn’t involve engaging in conversation with Simon. Stubbornly, he bit down considerably harsher into Connor’s neck, the other gasping as his eyes fluttered closed in pleasure, and Markus smirked as he pulled away only to lick over the mark already forming over Connor’s skin. He knew it would probably disappear within a few hours due to the android’s fast recovery abilities, but he was still pleased with his work.

Turning his head to meet Simon’s flustered gaze, Markus gestured for him to continue. Simon just shook his head, “Shit, sorry. I-I-I’ll just…” he didn’t finish his sentence, clearly at a loss for words after seeing the ‘leader of the revolution’ practically fucking the ‘ex-deviant hunter’. Markus had to admit, it was probably some sight to walk in on; Markus straddling a naked Connor (save for the blanket covering his lower half), the RK200 himself only sporting a pair of jeans. He didn’t feel ashamed though.

He and Connor didn’t hide their relationship, most androids knew that they were together, but he guessed that not many really knew the extents to which their closeness went.

Well, now they knew. No doubt Simon would go running to Josh and North and spill everything and it would then be a matter of minutes before North spread the news further.

The amused laugh that fell from Connor’s lips beneath him brought his attention back to the task at hand, pushing the many possibilities that could await them when leaving the storeroom away for now. They could deal with that when it comes to it, but right now Markus was in the middle of worshipping the gorgeous android splayed under him.

Seemingly reading his mind, Connor pushed himself up by his elbows until his lips captured Markus’ in a kiss that caused Markus to sigh, falling down as Connor did to prevent the kiss from ending. His hands landed either side of Connor’s head, as the other spoke into the kiss, “I reckon we have at least another hour until we have to leave.”

The teasing tones of Connor’s voice stirred something inside of him and he simply responded by deepening the kiss, the smirk on Connor’s lips dissolving into sweet content as Markus allowed his hands to trail over the pale skin under him.

“Good.” was all Markus said before losing himself to Connor for the second time that afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for comments, even constructive criticism.
> 
> Send any prompts or ideas you have for these two (or another ship from a different fandom if you see one you like xD) because I'm going through a zone of just wanting to write and I have zero ideas!!
> 
> Love you guys x


End file.
